


【瓶邪】情趣  上

by shuiguai



Category: pingxie - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiguai/pseuds/shuiguai
Summary: 我的宗旨是：开车不说话，说话不开车。





	【瓶邪】情趣  上

今天我和小哥还有胖子，我们三个人一起打算来一场说走就走的旅行，好吧，其实不是旅行，就是我们我们三个要去一趟北京，小花说要借我家闷油瓶来镇个大场子。

我心想：你这霸王花不是手下能人不是一打一打的吗，竟然想借小哥来打下手！当小哥是免费干活的呢？我立马和他讨价还价，说要么你就把我欠的钱抵消一些，要么我们就不来了。

小花被我气笑了，说要不是他把我在新月饭店欠的帐给我记在他的头上，现在我们三个人就不要想出现在北京这个地儿，他还跟女人似地斤斤计较，仔仔细细的从头到尾的算了一下我到底欠他多少钱。

对于他这种行为，我吴邪是这种人会屈服于资本主义的铁掌下的人吗？！这是绝对不可能的！这就不是吴邪做的出来的事！有钱就可以为所欲为吗！？好吧，好像真的可以。

所以我们三个人就飞到了北京，我在金钱的淫威下屈服了。

小花给我们订了酒店，我有些担心这些钱也是扣在我的头上，我嘀咕出声后被他听见，他白了我一眼说：“我还没有这么小气，这些钱还是给得起的。”

我：好吧。

反正也前后我也欠了他这么多钱了，也不介意再多欠一点，能省一点则省一点嘛，毕竟现在我还要养闷油瓶（和胖子）这么大一个人。

到了酒店，我以为小花只是给我和小哥定一个普普通通的双人大床房，没有想到他居然给我们订了一个情侣套房。

胖子跟着我们看了一眼房间就不停的对我们说：“天真啊，小哥啊，这房间订的好！大花真是有心了！胖爷我就先走一步，今天你们两个好好享受。”然后飞也似的溜走了。

然后带着我和小哥两个人来到房间的工作人员摆出了一幅我很懂的表情，先是打量了我和小哥一眼，然后特别上道的对我说：“请您们放心，我们的情侣套房的隔音效果非常好，不但如此我们还在房间中为你们准备了很多惊喜！希望今天两位能度过一个完美的夜晚。”说着便退出了房间，还将门轻轻拉上。

留下我和小哥在房间内面面相觑。

神他们完美的夜晚！还真是城会玩！

看着房间的布置，圆形的床上面是红色的床单和被子，还很梦幻的在周围垂下了几条不明作用的绳子，房间里看着特别的有情调，空气中还飘着香薰的气味。

我打开了床边的小柜子，看见里面放着一排又一排的避孕套和各种各样五颜六色的跳蛋以及串珠，我赶紧把抽屉关上，旁边还站着小哥呢！万一今天他解锁了新世界新技能，发展了一下新情趣，以后遭罪的还是我。

我们到的时候比较晚了，我就让他先去洗澡，明天还要去小花那看看到底是怎么回事，小哥去洗澡时我就极其无聊的在房间里面逛了一会儿，真是什么地方都可以看到这些情趣道具，让人防不胜防。

过了一会儿闷油瓶出来了，衣服也不穿就只围了一条浴巾，肩上的麒麟还张牙舞爪的，以前每看一次就觉得这麒麟威风的要命，而现在估计是我看的时间久了，我居然觉得有些可爱。

我赶忙收回了目光，怕看闷油瓶看久了就把他看得狼性大发。

我洗完澡出来时，发现小哥正乖巧的躺在床上看着天花板发呆，真的是洗干净暖床的典范，我也没有多想就直接躺在了他的旁边，真不知道这个床是怎么设计的，居然将床设计成圆形，一点都不实用，我扑过去将闷油瓶搂住。

没有想到闷油瓶叫了我一声：“吴邪。”然后用他黑不溜秋的眼睛看着我。

我问他怎么了，结果他伸手在枕头下摸出了一把套子，又从床下摸出了两个粉色的还未拆掉的跳蛋。

他不说话，目不转睛的盯着我，还有些无辜。

我：？？？

他娘的，我无法想像着闷油瓶用他那应该在地下探机关的发丘二指，在这房间的什么柜子桌子床上床下摸来摸去，破的不是什么暗箭水银而是拿着避孕套跳蛋此等情趣用具！

我有些绝望想着这个场景，就觉得特别的诡异。我看着他的脸也看不出他是期待还是不期待，于是就问他：“小哥你想试试吗？”

我问完之后就特别想扇自己两个耳光，问什么问！问什么问！就管不住这张嘴是不是？

我就看见闷油瓶的眼睛一亮，脸上有些期待，我无奈的想：算了，就当是给这个上百岁的老年人上一次现代科技的生殖情趣课吧。

我指挥着让他把跳蛋包装拆开，没有想到这看起来没有拆开的盒子已经早就被他拆开了，然后装作什么都没有发生一样又给塞了回去。

看着他流利地把玩着手里的东西，我甚至觉得他在我洗澡的时候已经把这些东西都研究了个遍，他把跳蛋放到一边，就扑过来把我摁在床上，坐在我的腿上就开始扒我的衣服。

然后脱到两个手腕时，就不知道他怎么一绞，就把我的两个手腕用衣服绑住了，我的心里一惊，妈呀，这是要玩大的呀。

我以为是我教这个闷油瓶，没有想到他的经验比我还要丰富！我以为他这个高龄老人对于这些科技什么都不知道，没有想到他与时俱进！不仅都研究了个遍，并且还很喜欢玩捆绑play和道具play。

什么叫做自作自受，什么叫做搬石头砸自己的脚，什么叫做被卖了还帮别人数钱，活生生的例子就摆在面前。

我这个二傻子怎么就看着闷油瓶那张看似纯良的脸就上了当呢？我想了想，嗯，果然是美色害人不浅！

我动了动手腕，觉得他绑得并不紧，我本来可以用手挣开，想了想还是算了吧，闷油瓶要玩就让他玩吧。

闷油瓶先是把我从床上拉起来坐着，然后又将床边垂下来的绳子绑到了我手腕的衣服上。

原来绳子是这样玩的吗？！

我又想象了一下他暗戳戳的按着手机或电脑在上面面无表情浏览关于情趣方面的网页，我不禁打了个寒颤。

在这里我觉得我十分有必要解释一下，之前我没有交过女朋友，后来遇到了这闷油瓶后就被那些真相吸引着不断的下斗，连相亲的时间也没有，不是在斗中就是在下斗的路上，后来呢，这闷油瓶进了门去当免费保安，我又接手了三叔的烂摊子，还针对汪家进行了一系列的计划，危险的就差点要了我这条老命，根本没有往这方面想的心思。

后来十年过去了，把这瓶仔接出来后，我和他两个人又发生了种种事情，用胖子的话来说就是：两个人谈恋爱惊心动魄的就像打仗一样。

之后我们终于走到了一起，又住到了雨村那个犄角旮旯的地方，根本没空了解这些东西。

我绝望了，种种主观和客观的因素，导致我竟然连这个连老古董都比不上，我当时就想，我是一只鸵鸟那该多好，就可以把自己的头埋在地上，谁管他屁股露在外面。

突然想了一想这个姿势好像是在求操似的。

我看着闷油瓶的动作，他先是将绳子向上收一收，让我手肘的高度几乎与鼻子一样齐平，又将我的裤子脱掉，我整个人都光溜溜的，看着他依旧衣冠楚楚美丽动人（bushi），就觉得有些不公平，想动手把他的衣服也扒下来。

但此时我忘了手上还绑着绳子，我的行动受限，被拉得向后倒去，几乎没有稳住身子，眼见着就要滑到床下去，闷油瓶手快将我搂在怀里。

我用膝盖碰碰他的腿说：“小哥，你把衣服脱了。”

闷油瓶看了我一眼说：“不。”

什么！他居然说不！

还没等我瞪圆眼睛，他一手搂住我的后脑勺，把我的手和头圈进了他的怀中，吻住了我的唇。

他的嘴唇很软，吻起来特别舒服，我张开嘴巴让他更好的进攻，闷油瓶先是上下各吻了几下我的唇，然后又将舌头伸进来照顾一下我的牙齿，把他们挨个舔了个遍，更将阵地转到我的舌头上，闷油瓶用它灵活的舌头追起我的舌头，一会儿吸吮一下，一会儿又轻轻咬一下，然后又是我和他的舌头在两个人的嘴中跳舞，津液在嘴中被我们两个搅动得发出啧啧的水声。

我无法吞咽的液体顺着嘴角就向下流去，滴在了我的胸前的那颗红点上，大概过了一分半左右，我们两个人才第一次分开，我忍不住喘着气，闷油瓶的呼吸也加重了不少。

他还穿着衣服，我也不知道他身上的纹身显现出来没有。

我们两个的脸靠的很近，他几乎是坐在我的腿上。

我看着闷油瓶眼睛中的光越来越深，我有些恶作剧的向前主动吻了他一下，又马上分开。吊起来绑着的手向中间夹紧，我和他的脸中间就隔着我的手臂。

他伸手过来打算轻轻的分开我的手肘，我不让他如愿并且四处躲避着，没有想到这闷油瓶用他的手搂在我合并在一起的手肘那里，他像拉狗一样把我拉了过去。

他当我是狗啊？我愤愤不平的想着，有些不高兴的动了动被他压在身下的腿，突然想到我的爷爷是狗五爷，我是他的孙子也就是－－吴小狗？？没毛病？？

我想着，可这闷油瓶大爷的动作却不停，把我拉过去之后，我的上身就被迫向后倾斜，手也向后拉的更紧，闷油瓶放开我的手肘将手送到了我后背的蝴蝶骨的地方，向他的方向轻轻托住，于是我的胸和下面的肋骨就像摆在精美餐具上的那些令人垂涎的美食，就这样送到了他的嘴边。

闷油瓶不打算将我的手分开，其实不用他分开自己也主动分开了，就着我现在的动作，将嘴覆在我的喉结上，他吻了两三下，突然用牙齿咬住。

虽然一点也不痛，但是我哪里受得住这个，就挣扎起来想从他的嘴下逃脱出来，他轻轻松开后，将嘴贴在我的颈子向上移动，在我的下颚和耳垂下流连，我的头向后仰着，他用一只手撑着我的头，另一只手搂着我的背，我整个人被他牢牢的圈在怀中。

他不断的向上亲着，从下颚不断的往上来到我的嘴角，从嘴角挪到了我的鼻头，闷油瓶留下轻轻的一啄，我闭上眼睛就感觉他的呼吸打在我的脸上，他温热的唇移到了我闭合的左眼上。

我觉得他的舌头舔了舔我的眼睛，眼睛有些湿漉漉的，就有些虚微地眨了几下，好像是我的睫毛，扫到了他的嘴巴，闷油瓶顿了顿，把我搂的更紧了，生怕我跑了似的。

我无法伸手回抱他，我觉得现在的闷油瓶和以前的闷油瓶有很大的变化。

虽然他的样貌和以前一模一样没有任何的变化，但是他的性子像是变得更加的淡然了，我也不知道是怎样感受出来的。

自从终极和汪家解决后，我以为他会变得无所适从，你知道，当一个人生存下来的目的就是为了追寻和守护，一旦当前路不再需要追寻，守护也变成无可厚非的东西之后呢？这个人会变得如何？

就象一条绳子下挂着千斤巨石，那这条绳子只有两种结果，一种是断掉，一种是因为受力过大而变形，人也一样。

我本来担心闷油瓶出来后因为没有事做而感到迷茫，没有想到他每天喂鸡洗衣做饭，这些事做的挺顺的，他看起来也挺正常，但是有时候他坐在院子里的椅子上一坐就是一天，有时候还不知道为什么就突然开始发神。

从那时我就意识到闷油瓶就算是摆脱了终极也摆脱了张家的使命，但也无法逃出它的影响，即使闷油瓶他的心中有了个我，我也明白我是无法完全的清除这些对他的影响，因为这些已经深深的刻在他的身体内。

他并不像以前那样看着那么的坚强，虽然他依旧拥有一颗坚硬的心，但是这颗心是用来抵御外来的那些伤害，并没有化解自身产生的问题这一功能，所以我答应了小花的邀请，因为我觉得很有必要来一次北京，虽然我不愿意他再一次返回那些地方。

闷油瓶紧紧抱着我，给了我一个深吻，我被吻的措手不及，他便很用力的拿他的舌与我的舌交缠，舌尖上的神经将这些细腻的感觉疯狂的传到我的脑中，我的呻吟声消失在闷油瓶包住我的嘴中，我呜呜的叫着，呼吸前所未有的急促，可他还是没有放过我，直到我的唾液黏糊糊的糊了我们一嘴，直到我们两个人将口中的液体交换了个遍，他才放开我。

我看着他，叫了一声：“小哥。”


End file.
